1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory, and more particularly, to a memory control circuit and associated memory control method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After Synchronous Dynamic Random-Access Memory (SDRAM) evolved to DDR4 and LPDDR4, a reference voltage of a memory control circuit for generating a data signal is not a fixed value anymore because of using the architecture of Pseudo Open Drain (POD). Therefore, how to decide the best reference voltage to read the data in the memory fast is an important issue.